Taiyama drabbles
by 50cyg
Summary: Where I drop Taiyama moments I've written when inspired. 2nd drabble recently added. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Bright in the Morning

Yamato woke up as his bed began to shift underneath him. The hand that had been holding his all night was being slowly removed and the warm body next to him began to shift away, leaving Yamato feeling incomplete and a little cold. He didn't have to look at the clock on his night stand to know what time it was but out of habit, he looked anyway. 6:00 am it read.

Taichi never had to set an alarm. His internal clock had set one for him years ago due to his constant early morning Soccer practices. When Taichi was at his own home he set one anyway, just in case, but Yamato had spoken up amply against the dreadful beeping at 6:00am. Although he found he dreaded the withdrawing of Taichi's body from his own just as much as the beeping.

He closed his eyes again as the bed stilled beneath him and listened to the bedroom door open and Taichi's bare feet walk across the floor to the bathroom. He felt himself drift off again to the sound of the tap turning on, and the running water as Taichi began rinsing his face.

Suddenly, something hard hit his lower back and his eyes opened wide. He heard Taichi's Soccer ball rebound back into his hands. "Wake up", Taichi said, and Yamato could hear the amusement in his voice.

Yamato looked at the clock. It read 6:30am. "I don't have to be at school for another 2 hours", Yamato complained before shoving his head under his pillow.

"Yes," Taichi agreed, "but I know how long it takes you to get ready in the morning".

Grudgingly, Yamato removed his head from underneath his pillow and propped himself up on his forearms to watch his boyfriend walk out the bedroom door.

"I love you", Yamato said.

Taichi's ears turned pink and he muttered a soft "Yeah" before closing the door behind him.

Yamato listened as the front door opened and closed and Taichi left the apartment. After that, he proceeded to use his left hand to slowly prop himself up further. Then, he twisted himself around until he was in a comfortable sitting position, with his left hand situated behind him and his right arm draped over his knee. A light shone in through the window and it hurt his eyes. "Was the Sun always this bright in the morning", he thought.


	2. Hallway Nuzzles

The hallway was empty as Taichi made his way to class. One of the freshmen had knocked over a shelving unit while putting away the equipment from that mornings soccer practice, and it had taken the team longer than expected to clean up the mess. Now Taichi was rushing to his classroom in hopes of still making it on time. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around Taichi's waist, stopping him in his tracks, and he felt a face being buried into the back of his neck between his shoulder blades.

"Morning", he said, as Yamato squeezed just a little tighter and breathed in Taichi's scent. It had been a while since they had been alone together, on account of both being busy with their extracurricular activities. Taichi threw his arms behind him, and wrapped them around Yamato in return. "I don't have soccer after school today, if you want to do something".

In response, he felt Yamato's head tilt downwards and his shoulders sag. "Band practice again?" Taichi inquired. The faint rubbing up and down against his back told him Yamato was nodding. "Oh", he replied, a bit disappointed.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Taichi spoke. "Want me to come watch your band practice tonight?"

Yamato's head lifted slightly, and then Taichi could feel rabid nodding, followed by gentle nuzzles. "Okay" Taichi smiled.

Taichi's arms fell back to his side, but he stayed where he was a few seconds longer, enjoying the soft caresses Yamato was placing on his neck. Reluctantly, but with a hint of amusement, he told Yamato they had to get to class, before freeing himself from Yamato's grip. He proceeded down the hall with Yamato in tow and wished, not for the first time, that they had been placed in the same class.


End file.
